


Soap

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsiness, M/M, Married Couple, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns when he feels Scott pull out, about to ask him ‘what the Hell are you doing? I’m two seconds from coming so hard that I see stars’, but his protest is silenced when his husband lets out a sudden shriek as he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Stiles reaches back and grips the meat of Scott’s thigh to keep himself steady, “Little higher, buddy.”

“I’m trying,” Scott pants against his shoulder, “It doesn’t help that you’re taller than me.”

“Sorry,” Stiles responds and smirks, bending his knees a little to lower himself and moaning obscenely when Scott finally manages to hit his prostate, “ _Fuck me_ ,” he says as he arches his back and lifts his ass a little more.

Scott chuckles and smacks his backside, gripping the flesh and pulling Stiles into the sharp, shaking thrusts, “Yeah, I’m **doing** that.”

Stiles glances back at him, feeling the water that’s pouring over Scott’s shoulder as it trickles down his thighs, “Trust me, I’m aware.”

“I know I was opposed to this in the beginning,” Scott says, leaning in and kissing Stiles, “But I retract my statement, “This isn’t so bad.”

“Isn’t so bad,” Stiles ‘pft’s and gasps when Scott starts to move faster, slamming into him and a long, drawn out groan spills from his lips as his orgasm starts building, “ _Scott_ ,” he says breathlessly, “Scotty.”

Scott smirks and moves a little to shift his feet, the sole of his foot slipping out from under him and he falls back.

Stiles turns when he feels Scott pull out, about to ask him ‘what the Hell are you doing? I’m two seconds from coming so hard that I see stars’, but his protest is silenced when his husband lets out a sudden shriek as he falls.

Stiles is pretty sure his heart skips a beat and he reaches out to grab Scott, his own body slipping as well and he falls back on the floor of the tub, Scott landing on top of him, “Ow.”

Scott chuckles and looks up at him, “Sorry, think I slipped on some soap.”

Stiles shoves Scott off of him and turns over, getting on his hands and knees before looking at Scott, “Well, don’t stop now, dude.”

“You think I can do that after nearly dying?” Scott asks rhetorically and looks down at his somewhat wilted erection.

“Yes?” Stiles drops his chest to the floor of the tub and reaches back with both hands to spread himself open, “Come on and fuck me with that half-chub, you’ll get there.”

Scott stares at Stiles, his eyes widening as they drop to the warm, open chasm and his cock twitches.

“Come on, dude,” Stiles says and winks, “ _Breed me_ ,” he waves his hips a little, watching Scott’s eyes follow the movement, “Mount me, and breed me.”

Scott ambles closer on his knees and wets his lips, grabbing the insides of Stiles’s thighs and pulling him back as his hips snap forward. His half-hard cock slides in effortlessly and he drops his full weight on Stiles, humping against his husband’s backside desperately, not entirely unlike a dog.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles moans as he gets pressed to the floor of the tub, his orgasm already starting to build once more, “For… our first… time… in the… shower… this… isn’t… half… bad.”

“Mhm,” Scott hums as he turns to ghost his lips against Stiles’s ear, panting against it, “I’m totally up for it whenever you wanna do it.”

“Don’t say that. If you say that, we’re never gonna get **actual** showers.”


End file.
